Straw Hat Alchemist
by NutmetalWriter
Summary: During the Prison Breakout at Impel Down, a mysterious Alchemist helped Luffy rescued Ace. Who could that be, if he is Luffy's long-losted brother. The alchemist would later joined Luffy's crew after 2 years after Summit War.


**This is the story of an Impel Down prisoner, otherwise known as the most Dangerous Alchemist of the Sea.**

Wash up into the East Blue, a blonde short kid laid unconsciously on the sandy beach, only to be found and rescued by the marine hero Monkey D. Garp. He was raised by him, but one year, he get sucked in by a tsunami wave and was washed up into a strange kingdom. The people cared for him and taught him many skills, including giving him a very powerful devil fruit. Then, the corrupted Government clashed with the revolutionaries, and a bloody war wage. The Navy sent an entire fleet to aid the Celestial Dragons, but the kid destroyed the entire fleet single handedly.

"Do you have anything to said, the Most Dangerous Alchemist?" asked one of the marine officers.

"No regrets given," the blonde replied.

"Okay, so your real name is Edward D. Elric, the user of the Earth-Earth fruit, which allows you to control the ground even without using alchemy. You were raised under Garp when you are 7 years old, and before that, no information is given, am I correct?" A marine officer, the one with the black hair and cocky look, said.

"Yes, and I don't give a damn about the seventy-five ships I sunk." Edward snarled back.

"75," He said, "That's the exact amount of ships he sunked. Looks like he really did it."

"Hey, Captain Mustang, he also have a 50 million bounty on his head, so do we place him under level 2 or what?" A marine soldier asked.

"Mustang, as in Roy Mustang?" Edward asked with hatred, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You committed a crime," Mustang said, "So, your title as Fullmetal is provoked and you will be staying at Level 6, where all the criminal like you will be there." Mustang turned to face the soldier, "I don't care about his bounty. He could escape Level 5 easily, so place him in Level 6." Mustang turned and head to the Marine HQ, which is rumored to have an all-out attack by Whitebeard.

"That damned colonel," Edward murmured to himself.

Edward looked around to see the criminals that were kept there with him. Several thugs and small-time toughies, but they are all the same- people with no clues about the world. Edward saw a Warlord of the Sea, or Shichibukai, being kept in cell right next to him. Who they called him, Edward forgot. The cell right across from him, however, another shichibukai is being kept, and a commander of Whitebeard division, Portgas D. Ace. Funny, how Edward remember something about Ace but he didn't kept remember about it. "Hey, how is one of the Whitebeard Pirate captured by these stupid marines?" Edward asked Ace.

"I dunno. How is the most dangerous alchemist captured by the marines?" Ace replied back at Edward.

Edward flinched at this response. How could he answer without poking fun at Mustang? "I was, tricked, you see, by a former friend of mine who gone over to the marines. What about you? You better fess up or else…" Edward can't think of any great threats.

"Blackbeard. I battle him, but he defeated me and turn me in." Ace said.

Blackbeard. Edward remember that name. A Shichibukai that have just recently joined the title, with a devil fruit power no one knows about. As for the moment, there was just total silence. Edward remember something, and whisper to Ace, "Are you the son of Gol D. Roger?"

Ace, upon hearing this, glared at him with a mixture of hatred and shock, and said, "How do you know? I never told anyone this except Luffy."

Luffy, Edward thought, Ace. There it is, the memory when he stayed with Garp. Exchange cup of sake for becoming blood-brothers. Promising each other to go out to the open sea and have great adventures. Death of Sabo, and getting washed up by a huge wave. They probably thought I am dead, Edward thought as he was washed up to a dry beach.

"Ace," Edward slowly whisper, "Do you remember all your blood brothers? Luffy… Sabo…"

Ace looked at Edward confusingly, and all the criminals wonder what is it with the Most Dangerous Alchemist and Whitebeard Pirate 2nd Division Leader. "Yes, they are my brothers, and there is a third one name…" Ace started to answer but pause as he continued. "No, you can't be that Edward. He's dead!" He said aloud.

The criminals are now all in confusion. "Yes, he was caught in the middle of a rising wave and was washed away. He wasn't dead." Edward whisper, "Someone rescued him in the time, and carried him up to a beach, and lay him there. And there he is, right here."

Ace looks like he was about to cried, until a female marine came down. She was holding a sniper, and have long blonde hair. "Ace, Captain Mustang tell me to come fetch you to the Marine HQ, because there is a sudden outbreak in the Prison. And Mustang want to say sorry to Edward." The woman said.

"Hawkeye, tell Mustang that sorry isn't good enough!" Edward yelled as the woman open Ace's cell and escort him to the exit. Edward cursed and cried silently as he sat by the corner of his cell.

Mustang waited patiently on board his ship. Hawkeye came by with the Fire Fist Ace. Mustang told Hawkeye, "So, what is his answer?"

"He said sorry isn't good enough." Hawkeye told Mustang as she place Ace in a dark storage room on the ship. "Listen, Edward is still mad at you. Don't you think it's a bit harsh of what you did back there in that island?"

"Yes, so typical of Fullmetal." Mustang replied as Hawkeye locked the room. He open his scar on his stomach, which still pains him even though it is days after that fight. Memories of Edward enraged with hatred, slicing his stomach with such force that Mustang get knocked back. Still, he can't stop himself from burning Edward with the brightest flame he ever transmute. Mustang cried silently as he repeat what Edward said, "Sorry isn't good enough." What a strange way to lose a good friend.


End file.
